About Angels, A Trench Coat, And Unrelated Family
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: The title isn't very good and I rate most stuff K just in case. Anyway, Castiel is stuck waiting for the Winchesters to get their butts out of bed and ponders a few things, mainly family and his beloved trench coat. It's better than it sounds.


Castiel sat in the dark in the moldy old hotel room, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Sam and Dean were staying here while looking for a nest of vampires. So far, they'd had no luck finding them. They were sleeping right now and had no idea he was even there. Castiel would have woken them, but Dean was always complaining about needing to sleep, which he guessed they hadn't done for days. So, the Winchester's slept in the uncomfortable beds while the angel waited until morning and pondered a few things.

Castiel was usually known for being very indecisive and was constantly asked for an explanation when speaking to his human friends. When forced to wait, however, he could spend hours pondering things. And that was exactly what he was doing at that very moment while he was forced to wait for the two brothers to wake up.

The first thing Castiel thought about was the little family he'd grown to be a part of, Team Free Will as Dean called it. At first he saw Sam, Dean, and Bobby as just part of a big plan. The other angels thought of them as nothing but stupid hairless apes and couldn't care less about humanity while Castiel saw them as works of art, all beautiful in their own way. But over time they became much more than that. They became friends. He aided them when they needed it and saved their lives many times, and they did the same for him. After a while, Castiel was going against orders and siding with the Winchester's instead of the other angels. His own family soon turned against him and tried to kill him. He had to kill his own brothers and sisters to protect himself and his friends. Castiel did many things he was ashamed of, but his friends always stood by him, they never turned on him. Bobby, Sam, and Dean became his family. He would do anything for them and they for him. Castiel loved them more than anything and he'd die before letting anyone hurt them.

The second thing Castiel thought about was his trench coat. To anyone else it was just a trench coat, just something to wear in the rain. That was all Jimmy Novak had thought of it, but he had taken good care of it. Castiel loved that trench coat, no matter how strange it sounded. It had gotten stabbed, shot, and covered in blood many times, but he'd never get rid of it. It was more than just a trench coat to Castiel, it was part of him. It was his signature, his prized possession. As strange as he thought it was, the trench coat made him feel more whole, it made him feel safe. Without it Castiel felt incomplete, weak, insecure. Bobby, Sam, and Dean had come to realize how important the trench coat was, it was part of Castiel. So, when he had disappeared, Dean had made sure to keep his trench coat in case they ever found him and had given it back as soon as he woke up. Castiel would always wear that trench coat.

The last thing Castiel thought about was Gabriel. He had thought his brother was a coward, too afraid to stand up to Michael and the others. That was why he ran away right? So he could hide. Gabriel had put the Winchester boys through some really horrible things and he had throw Castiel around like a rag doll when he'd tried to save them from that TV-universe. Castiel felt like an idiot for not realizing it was Gabriel sooner, even more so for letting him throw him around. Gabriel had run away and hidden from his family. He wouldn't stand up against the other angels and fight, so Castiel believed he was a coward. But, then, in the end, he'd stood against Lucifer, he'd saved Sam and Dean. He'd sacrificed himself to try and defeat Lucifer. Yes he failed, but he was far braver than anyone had thought. Gabriel wasn't a coward, he was a hero. And Castiel would forever remember him for that.

It was about two hours before sunrise when Castiel's thoughts were interrupted.

Dean came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Cas? What are you doing here? It's 5 AM man."

"I have some information you and Sam will find useful. You are looking for a vampire nest aren't you?" Castiel replied.

"Yeah, and we've had no luck. I'm starting to think there isn't one." Dean answered, "Now what did you want to tell us? I was dreaming about this really hot girl, so it better be good. Wake up Sammy! Cas is here!" He went and threw a pillow at Sam and returned to the kitchen.

Sam came in, "What are you doing here Cas?"

Castiel answered, "I had some information to share with you about the vampires you've been looking for. I would have told you as soon as I got here, but Dean says you two need to sleep."

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"A few hours, about six and a half." Castiel replied.

"What have you been doing?" Dean said, "Watching us sleep? Sometimes you really creep me out Cas."

"I was just sitting in here waiting for you to wake up and thinking about things. Don't you usually sleep longer?" Castiel told them.

"Yeah, Cas, we do." Dean sounded annoyed, "You were talking to yourself, like really loud."

"I was?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I think it was Enochian." Sam answered.

"Oh, well, I was in deep thought. I apologize." Castiel said.

"So, were going to tell us what?" Dean asked.

"The vampires you are looking for are a group of three. They are in the room across the hall." Castiel told them.

"What?" Dean was in disbelief, "Across the hall from this room?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, "You should really pay more attention Dean. You could get yourself killed if you don't."


End file.
